shadowsinthesandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
History Writing Page
Group History Bit by bit, the teens staying in the group home began arriving, starting with Noah and Nathan, after them Drew, Rickon and Dylan then not long after them, Carolyn, Amy and Julie with the last two being Tatia and Humberto. At first, most of them avoided each other but, after a while, the group home parents decided to group activities so that they would bond. It didn't take long for most of the teens to befriend each other, while others still kept their distance with each other. About half-way through the summer the group home parents decided to take the teens on a road trip, the wife taking the girls and the husband taking the boys. On the road trips, the teens got into plenty of trouble but, they became closer friends. In the fall, they all went to a local highschool and bit by bit, they were attacked by monsters. The first monster attack was on Nathan, Noah, Tatia and Humberto while they were going to the movies one night. The four teens were attacked by a flock of harpies in which they lost after running through several allies, roads and backyards. Once they lost the harpies, Nathan hotwired a car and had everyone get in, quickly driving to the group home and the four packed their stuff and got back into the car. Once they were back in the car, Nathan explained everything to them about the greek gods and stuff which didnt surprise Humberto as he already knew he was a demigod and drove them to camp. Not long after, Carolyn, Amy, and Julie were out having a girls day out when they were attacked by a hellhound in a park. They didn't know what was going on but, right before the hellhound attacked them, the tree nymphs in the park began chunking pinecones, rocks, sticks, anything they could get their hands on until the hellhound ran off. Once the hellhound was gone, one of the nymphs gave Amy the information about camp and told them to go their. After swinging by the group home to get their stuff, Amy bought some bus tickets and they were off to camp. About a week later, Drew, Rickon and Dylan were hanging out after school when two Empousa attacked them. They fended them off for a little while but they began to grow tired. Suddenly, a satyr came out of the school and attacked them with it's sword until they both turned to dust. Once finished with the monsters, the satyr explained everything to the three boys. After that, they swung by the group home to grab their stuff and the satyr took them to camp. Nathan & Noah Haynes Jessica Haynes was a young and beautiful bartender who could see through the mist. Prometheus was attracted to her because of her clear mind but also for the fact that she tended to give clever advice which would always result in her own personal gain. The god came into the bar one night and things escalated between them, resulting in a one night stand and because of it, Nathan. Not long after Nathan's birth, Jessica became atracted to a young man who visited the bar she worked at. This young man was Hermes. One night, Hermes came into the bar and Jessica decided to get him drunk. By the time her shift was done, Hermes was extremely drunk and Jessica invited him to her place for the night while Nathan was staying with his grandparents. Hermes eagerly agreed and she took him back to her place. Once they got there, they made love all night. The next morning, Hermes was gone by the time she woke up. Not long after that, Jessica learned she was pregnant for the second time and a while after that, Noah was born. Growing up, Noah always thought of Nathan as his idol and always did what he said. He was also very quiet at home, always obeying Jessica but at school he was a totally different person. He played pranks, was loud, funny and popular. His best friend however, was not one of his prankster friends but, an adorable southern belle named Tatia. Noah loved Tatia to death as she was the only person who understood him for himself. It also didn't take long for him to build a crush for her too. Though he was too shy about it to admit it to her until their class valentine's day party. He gave her a cute, homemade valentine's day card that he made with the help of his mom. She fell in love with the card and she pulled him into the class supply closet and in there, they shared their first kiss. After that, they spent most of their time together but, didn't kiss again. The next year, a week before the second grade graduation, Jessica decided to move to Chicago after getting a job offer as a bartender at a big time night club. Noah was devastated about leaving Tatia but, he didn't want to leave his mom. Nathan on the other hand, hated the idea so he stayed to live with Jessica's parents. So two days after Noah graduated the second grade, he and Jessica moved to Chicago, leaving behind Nathan and Tatia. While living in Chicago, Noah kept in touch with Nathan and Tatia, sending them letters and calling them. When Noah turned nine, Jessica began dating a man named Owen. Noah loved Owen and hoped that he would become his step-father, which he did a little while after his tenth birthday. Not long after Owen and Jessica got married, Noah regretted having Owen as a step-father. Whenever Jessica wasn't around, Owen drank and abused Noah, physically and verbally. As Noah got older, the abuse got worse but, Noah easily covered it up so nobody at school or his mom would as about the bruises and scars. One day when Noah was fifteen, a knock was heard at the door of the apartment and Noah forgot to put on a hoodie to cover up the evidense of his recent beating. When he opened the door, his older brother was standing there grinning like crazy until Nathan noticed the bruises and scars on Nah's arms. After that, Noah pulled him into the apartment and begged him not to tell anybody. Nathan agreed and hung out with Noah until Owen and Jessica got back from their weekend trip. Once Owen entered the apartment, Nathan was on him beating the crap out of him. The door was still open and a neighbor called the police. When the police got there, they wouldn't believe anything that Nathan said and they dragged him out of the apartment. For a week, Owen was bed ridden and Noah was greatful for what his brother did. The week after that, Noah got his worse beating yet and it was so bad that he passed out from the pain. When Noah woke, he left the apartment and broke into a local alcohol store and drank until he couldn't see straight. By then the Owner had arrived and called the cops causing Noah to run from the store in fear. He ended up running to his school and breaking in, hiding in the chemstry lab. He began to get nervous so without thinking, he began putting random chemicals into a trash can and it exploded. When he woke up, he was in a hospital with several different degree burns, bruised ribs, and a broken arm caused by his step-father. Once he was well enough to be discharged, the police came and took him to the local Juvenile Detention Center from several crimes he broke. Almost a year of living in the detention center, he was taken to a group home. Noah's Personality Noah is impatient, humorous and short tempered. He's often seen fiddling with bits and pieces when he is nervous or bored, quickly constructing various objects and disassembling them just as fast. Noah is normally seen as a cheerful person, who enjoys playing pranks on others and flirting with girls. Despite his normally happy appearance, Noah is emotionally scarred by his step-father, who abused him physically and verbally. According to his brother, Noah uses humour and jokes as a defensive point to forget his pain of the past and to handle situations. Esme's History Kasey was spending the night with Everett after several nightmares. They had just fallen asleep after Everett had conforted Kasey into sleep when suddenly there was a loud crash from across the cabin which caused both to wake. Kasey, thinking it was her former torturer hid behind Everett as he called out for whoever was there to come out, his sword at ready. After a moment, a teen girl walked out of the shadows nervously. Everett was surprised and asked her who she was. The girl quickly told him her name was Renesmee and that she was their erotiad. Kasey and Everett were both shocked at the idea but, got over the shock just as quickly. Now Renesmee resides in the nymph sanctuary, but, at times she stays with Everett and Kasey. Kyler Ross's History Kyler Ross's Personality Kyler is a brave, strong and caring girl, though at times she can be stubborn, prideful and assertive along bit of a temper. She's also very loyal to those she trusts and respects, as she is willing to risk her life to protect them. Kyler can also be very serious and has a moderate sense of humor. She also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. Though a natural leader, Kyler can be plagued by doubt and criticizes herself whenever she makes an error. Naomi Romero's History Justin Romero was a very powerful man. He was a multi-billionaire, owner of a prestigious car company. He was known as a very eligible. Having been through many women. But never quite truly falling in love with any one of them. One day at a party, celebrating the winter solstice. He had met a very mysterious woman. Unlike anyone else he had ever seen. She had beautifully pale hair. And extravagant white hair. He offered her a drink, she was somewhat strange. Having a strange interest in the moon. After a while, he was quite taken with her. One thing led to another and the two had consummated their relationship. The next day Justin had saw she had simple vanished. He was quite fond of her, but tried to pretend he didn't care. The woman being Pandia, daughter of Selene and Zeus and goddess of the full moon. But he slightly missed her. 9 months later, one of Justin's maids had found a baby boy at the doorstep of his mansion. He had named him Tony. But after a few months, Pandia had revisited him. Promising to be with him and raise their son. Justin was so excited, he made love to her again within the hour. But when he woke up again, Pandia was left him again. This time Justin was completely heart broken. He burst into tears. After another 9 months, a bright eyed baby girl was left by his doorstep this time. He had named her Naomi. Justin was secretly enraged. Heartbroken by the moon goddess and burdened with two children. He considered just putting them up for adoption, but that would be terrible for his image so he did what most rich parents did. Focus on their work and money, completely ignoring his children. So Tony and Naomi grew up with a large number of maids or homeschool teachers caring for them. Rarely ever seein their father. Naomi was the more kind and down to earth sibling. While Tony has relished in his life as a rich child. Ordering around the maids with a lack of any respect for them. By the time he was 16. Tony had become just like his father. Absorbed by money, arrogant and very flirty.Going to parties and having a string of girlfriends. While Naomi was could'nt be anymore different from him. Being 15 at the time One day after much begging over phone calls, Tony had managed to get his father to agree to set their family yearly vacation at their father's lakehouse. But once he and Naomi arrived to the lakehouse. They got a call from their father, saying he could'nt make it. Due to an emergency meeting. Naomi was quite heartbroken, but Tony saw it as an opportunity to have a huge party. He called all of his friends, got a large amount of beer and threw a very large party. But he had managed to lock Naomi in her room. Not wanting her to cramp his style But Naomi made a rope out of her bed sheets and crawled out of the window. Tony had went in the back to get some more beer. The two siblings had met each other and engaged in a brief argument. Before their sent attracted a fire breathing horse. They had simply tried to outrun them. Naomi had taken the box of beer and threw it and the horse's leg. Making it harder for it to run. Naomi and Tony managed to outrun the horse. But it's flames and started a fire in the house. All the party guests had escaped and the horse was crushed by the rumble. But the house was still destroyed. And Justin could'nt have been angrier but, Naomi couldnt stand it anymore and ditched him, walking the few miles to the nearby town and calling their father. Once he learned what happened, he got Tony and Naomi back home and was so angry with the two that he enrolled them into a military school in Maine. Naomi Romero's Personality Compared to her brother, Naomi is much more kind and down to earth, not constantly focused on herself or her looks. She can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. Naomi can be very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn. Naomi is also clever and witty. At times, she can become very reckless though if it means someone she loves is in danger. She's also brave, spirited, a natural leader, and is willing to risk her life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. At times, she can easily be sarcastic and has smart sense of humor. Erik Mazaleski's History Leonardo Mazaleski, a proud high school graduate, was going to a local college trying to get a degree in writing when he ran into young beautiful girl. The girl was Mnemosyne. Leonardo fell for her instantly. They became friends and not long after, lovers followed closely behind by with intense love making. A few weeks later, Mnemosyne left, leaving a heart broken Leonardo alone. At the same time, Leonardo's father was giving him a hard time, wanting him to run his bar and throw away his dream of being an author. Leonardo agreed as he didnt believe that dreams were real anymore after Mnemosyne left. Nine months later, Leonardo found a baby on the bar's doorstep with a note from Mnemosyne explaining everything to him. At first, he wasnt sure if he wanted the child or not but once he got a good look at the baby, he reminded him of her so he made the choice of keeping the baby and he named him, Erik. Erik was mostly raised by his grandparents, his father to busy managing the bar to take care of him. His grandmother was sweet and caring unlike his grandfather who always put him down and never said he was worth anything, that his own mother abandoned him. Erik hated his grandfather but loved his grandmother. At school, he enjoyed writing, art and photography though his grandfather never let him do any of the things he enjoy. After Erik's tenth birthday, Leonardo started trying to be apart of Erik's life. Going to parent's day at school and hanging out with him. Erik loved being with his father and sometimes join him at work. Leonardo kept telling Erik that once he was out of high school, he would help run the bar even though he knew that Erik wanted to become a photographer. A little while after Erik's eleventh birthday, Erik was attacked by three harpies on his way home from school. He ended up running to his dad's bar after being scratched and scraped up by the harpies. Once he got inside the harpies gave up and flew off as Erik began telling his father everything. Remembering what the note said, Leonardo quickly took Erik home had him pack up some stuff before buying some plan tickets and flying him to camp. Erik stayed at camp for almost three years before getting a phone call from his grandmother a few days before christmas. He learned that his father had died in a car accident a few hours earlier, taking Erik's christmas package to the post office. Erik was heart broken and left camp, returning to help his grandfather run the bar. He didnt return to school though as he had too many chores and work to do. While all this was happening, he had to continue to fend off monsters that his scent drew in. Up until Erik turned 14, then his grandmother forced him to go to high school. A little while after his fifteenth birthday, Columbia University decided to host a large Model UN event, even getting the UN to agree to have tours and meetings that the students could attend. Schools would come from all over the world. Along with the usual Model UN stuff that would be going on at Columbia, the UN would have students able to have tours of the UN building, sit in on certain functions, as well as have interviews with members of the UN. In July, students and teachers from all across the globe converged on New York City. The first day was full of meeting new people, grouping off into who would represent which countries in the Model UN, and all sorts of various activities. By the end of the second day, many had made new friends and things were going along swimmingly. As evening wore on, danger loomed on the horizon, a danger they had no idea was coming. Unbeknownst to many, due to the large event, many that had come from other countries were actually demigods. Because of so many, in one place, at one time, unprotected by any magical barrier, the scent was powerful. A group of huntresses had been tracking a lydian drakon for awhile, not sure what had caught its attention or why. They momentarily lost it's scent coming into New York, and stopped by camp to get more help, a small group of campers dispatched to work with the huntresses. As the lydian drakon neared the campus, it's hard to say what the mortals saw, some say they saw a tornado ripping through the sides of buildings, others said they felt like they were going through a giant earth quake. Regardless, the thirty or so demigods that had unknowingly been brought together, were about to face a fight they'd never forget. Some in the group had been to camp before, and carried weapons, some still hadn't fully realised they were a demigod, or what it meant to be one. As seconds felt like an eternity, fate would not be so kind to these teenagers, as their scent had not just drawn a lydian drakon, but also the hydra and a few hellhounds. They were soon finding themselves boxed in, and fighting for their very lives. When all hope seemed lost, the huntresses and campers arrived, and being a bit more prepared, and catching the monsters by surprise, they were soon able to turn the tide of the attack. Unfortunately not without the cost of a few lives. As they all re-grouped and started to care for the wounded among them, the group that had come from camp decided it would be best for them all to get back to camp as soon as possible, where they would be protected by its borders. Some were easily convinced as they'd been to camp before a couple of year's previously for summer's and holidays, other's were a bit more scared, and unsure if they should go, but not wanting to risk being attacked again, they agreed after being assured they could contact their parents safely from camp's borders. They gathered the dead and wounded, and headed to camp. Erik Mazaleski's Personality Erik's a bit of an introvert, easy to take advantage of, and the type of person who will welcome one into his heart once he knows the person. He also tends to depress himself so much that he gets a stomachache, and generally has a weak stomach. Erik's interested in martial arts and literature though he feels like it's not worth learning if it's never going to help him as he's just going to work at his dad's old bar. Alyssa Sage's History Alyssa Sage was born to Darius and Rebecca in december at the Sage family Mansion outside of Republic City. Growing up, Alyssa had an easy-going life. Privite tutor, anything she could ever want, servants ready at her comand but, she was never allowed outside of the mansion walls. When she reached the age of 6, she learned that she was a fire bender, like her father and when she turned 8, her father began training her. She learned fire bending with her father in privite while her mother got her a self defense master to train her. When she was 12, she and her father were training together one day. She was besting her father for once but, she didnt notice how steamed and stressed her father looked. She had her back turned to her father for one second too long and Darius accidently let out a burst of fire, hitting her square in the back. She fell to the ground in pain and her father rushed over to her. Later that night, the family's privite docter had just check her over, telling her parents that she would be okay. Darius never trained her after that. Once Alyssa's back was mostly healed, her parents sent her to an all girls privite school in Republic City where she now lives, and trains. Kiara's History On November 18 - 19, 1978, the Jonestown Murder-Suicide happened, leading into 913 deaths within two days. When the souls of the mortals reached the Underworld, chaos errupted. Melinoe, not wanting to deal with all the ghosts from the massacre, asked Hades if she could create a Mortiad to put the souls in. Hades agreed, wanting the chaos to go away. Melinoe created Kiara and Kiara lived alongside Melinoe in the underworld. After years of being at service to Melinoe, the goddess gave Kiara permission to come stay at camp and live with the other nymphs, spirits and demigods. Kiara now resides in the forest with her wolf, Rebel, given to her by Melinoe to protect her. Katelyn Roth's History WIP Katelyn's Personality On the outside, Katelyn has a cheerful personality and can get very enthusiastic about most things that catch her eye. If there is something that remotely interests her, she will instantly act on and pursue those feelings. She's also nice and considerate girl, who is always concerned about her friends' welfare. Due to her caring personality, she is often seen with a gentle smile on her face. However, she is rather weak-hearted and can get scared easily. Because of her past, Katelyn hides her true personality. She hides the fact that she feels alone and scared, leaving herself quite vulnerable without meaning to. Category:ShadowGoddess